emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7775 (16th March 2017)
Plot Robert tells Aaron about Liv's recent problems, blaming him. Aaron insists Liv will be fine, leading Robert to question if he and Liv mean anything to him. Aaron apologises and explains drugs were found in his cell yesterday but he managed to convince the guards it was nothing to do with him. Robert can't believe what's happened to Aaron but Aaron thinks he's over reacting. Robert warns Aaron if he keeps taking drugs he'll be caught. During her date with Zak, Lisa can't help but watch as Faith flirts with Rishi. When Faith takes Zak and Lisa's order, Rishi warns Eric that Faith won't look twice at him. Laurel, Doug, Jimmy and Bob visit Ashley and they hold a small pirate party. Robert reminds Aaron that this could affect his appeal, but Aaron is adamant he can't stop the drugs. Robert inquires what Aaron is taking and he realises Aaron is delivering drugs to other inmates. Robert tells Aaron that he'll end up and addict, comparing the drugs to his previous self harming. Aaron hits back that he's doing it to get by but Robert begs Aaron to think about their future. Carly asks April about the mess and they start clearing up her things. At the care home, Ashley is confused but happy as his visitors reminisce about the Pirate Ship. Laurel is glad Ashley is having a good time, and eating more. Eric and Rishi fight over Faith affections. Lisa wonders how they are so gullible. Robert finds Adam working at the Mill and orders him to leave. Robert takes a swig of whisky and ignores a call from Liv. Rebecca and Ross have a drink. Robert takes his anger out on the furniture. Laurel says goodbye to Ashley and Bob reminds her she's not alone. Whilst walking home, Zak moans to Lisa bout the price of their dinner. Lisa asks him what her favourite meal is, and tells him to remember that the next time he wants to treat her. Zak wonders if he can do anything right. They go to head inside when one of the pigs charges at them. Drunken Eric and Rishi appear at the door of Pollard's Barn and question what's going on. Zak and Lisa try to round the pigs up. Adam tells Victoria about Robert, but Faith stops her going to check up on him. Rebecca receives a text from Robert and makes her excuses to leave. Marlon is surprised to return to a clean home. Rebecca appears at the Mill where Robert calls Aaron his ex. Robert talks about how people perceive him and states falling in love is a mugs game. Rebecca inquires what's happened so Robert explains about the drugs. Rebecca insists Robert can't give up on Aaron. After sorting the pigs, Zak asks Lisa if she wants him to pack his things and go. Lisa questions why he'd say that. Lisa spots a pile of rubbish and Zak explains he was building her a shed where she could go if things get too much. Zak states he's trying to make it up to her and questions what she wants. Lisa informs him she wants a husband that doesn't mess her about and throws some mud at him. They laugh as they sling mud at each other. Robert moans to Rebecca about Aaron and Rebecca stops him taking another swig of whisky. Robert grabs Rebecca's hand and tells her he's missed her, explaining things haven't been the same between him and Aaron since she turned up. Robert goes to kiss her but Rebecca declares she's not going there again. Zak vows never to lose Lisa again but she asks him to stop apologising. Lisa can't understand why Zak has been trying so hard. She insists she fell in love with the old Zak and asks him to be herself. She reveals chasing the pigs round the yard was the best fun she's had in ages and they kiss. Rebecca tells Robert he needs to go home to bed. Robert places him hands round her waist and says that sounds like a good idea. Robert states him and Chrissie was the biggest mistake of her life and suggests this is there chance to get it right, reminding her of their first meeting. Rebecca questions how she could trust him again. Robert kisses her and they begin to tear off their clothes. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Turnfield Court Care Home - Lounge *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Master bedroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Pollard's Barn - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,850,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes